


Ruin me

by MoroccanShadowhunter, the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Simon, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Probably the longest sex scene in my career, Saphael, Smut, Top Raphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoroccanShadowhunter/pseuds/MoroccanShadowhunter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Simon is overwhelmed by the past events and wants to loose himself in the club where he meets Raphael who kind of helps him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be the longest sex scene I ever wrote...  
> Somehow it was inspired by Rihanna’s “Don’t stop the music.”  
> At the beginning at least.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Simon Lewis, a newbie vampire, sighed.  
He and his best friend were sitting in Simon’s room at the Institute when he got a call, his mother wanted to see him. After he was turned they only talked through the phone and she was getting sick of it, wanting to have a proper conversation with her son. If that wasn’t enough, day before, Simon got fired from his favorite part time job as a bartender and they still hadn’t found a way to wake up Jocelyn.  
“Why did she call now?” He asked, throwing his hands in the air.  
“Maybe something happened?” Clary Fray suggested. “Besides she hasn’t seen you for a long time..”  
“Okay but why now? When everything is basically falling apart?”  
“I know it’s been a rough time for us but I think you should meet her.” Redhead admitted.  
“And risk my vampire senses to freak out? No thanks... I just need something to make it all go away. Like a vacation.” He dramatically fell on his bed.  
“Maybe you want to go for a patrol with us?” Hunter suggested.  
“Do you really want me to go with you?” He asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “That’s your job. I’ll find something.”  
“Are you sure?” She was worried and Simon knew it but he couldn’t let his problems stand in her way to happiness. Especially now when everyone started to trust her as a Shadowhunter. He didn’t want to ruin it with his clumsiness.  
“Yes I’m sure.” He smiled. “Now go or they’ll leave without you.”  
“Just call me if something happens.”  
“I will.”  
Clary gave him a quick peek on the cheek and Simon was left alone, laying in bed and staring at the celling. When he was a mundane the life was pretty stressful, school, his crush on Clary, performances, and there was one thing he did to make it all go away. Clubbing. After he turned 18 of course. But was he in the mood to go out? ‘Oh screw it.’ He thought as he got up. He picked the best clothes he had, dark jeans, leather jacket and black t-shirt, and left without his phone. The last thing he needed was a non ending buzzer in his pocket.  
“And now what?” He asked as he exited the Institute. At least the night was warm.  
The clubs he was visiting before were for mundanes so there was no use for him to go there. Counting out every each of them in his head he started thinking he was a lost cause when he remembered one thing Magnus once said about one place only for downwolders which was called ‘The Psychic’ and wasn’t so far away. Before he could rethink it he was already at the entrance, thanks to his super speed.  
When he opened the door no one looked at him. ‘Good beginning.’ He thought. Simon hated being observed by strangers. The music was loud but really good and the light was almost turned off what gave this place it’s own character.  
“What can I get you?” the girl behind the bar asked as he approached the counter, showing her fangs while she smiled.  
“Something strong but bloody edition.” He smiled back at her and took a seat.  
“Long night huh?” She guessed preparing the order.  
“Long week.” He sighed.  
“Here you can forget about all of it.” She admitted.  
Simon had a feeling she was flirting with him but he didn’t care. He didn’t came here to find a date.  
“I really hope so.” He took a sip from a drink she gave him. “Can I have an open check?”  
“Sure.” She took a sip from her own glass. “I’m Jenna by the way.”  
“Simon but I’m...” he started but she cut him off.  
“Not interested? Don’t worry, my girlfriend would probably mind if I was hitting on guys.” She laughed.  
“I’m sorry I thought..” he started to back up but was to embarrassed to find words.  
“Don’t worry. You’re not the only one who thought that.” Jenna admitted smiling. “I’ll leave you for now but if you want anything let me know.”  
“I will.” He smiled back and soon he was left alone.  
After emptying his glass he decided to look around. It was pretty crowded for one a.m. but he didn’t mind.  
The club wasn’t huge but still managed to fit a dance floor, couches and a V.I.P. room what was kind of impressing.  
Mostly he saw couples, dancing and making out on the sofas. Some of them he could recognize as warlocks or vampires but others were a complete mystery.  
He was about order another drink when he saw a well known figure sitting at the other side of the bar, looking at him. 

No not just looking. 

Eating him alive.

“You called?” Jenna asked making his eyes to move from that vampire.  
“Yeah.” He finally spoke. “I’ll have the same. But this time more alcohol.”  
“As you wish.” She smiled.  
When she left Simon looked back at the same spot to see that he was still there. His eyes still on Simon. Okay maybe he wasn’t there to meet someone but he never saw anyone looking at him like that. Especially not Raphael Santiago. Simon bit his lower lip, his eyes not leaving the clan leader. They hadn’t seen each other after they found Jocelyn and back then Raphael wasn’t really fond of the fledgling.  
“Someone has a admirer...” he heard Jenna’s voice next to him so he turned back to her again. “ Not so random admirer... what have you done that the leader himself is undressing you with his sight?”  
“It’s a long story.” Simon admitted. “He kind of helped me.”  
“I have clients but you should talk to him.” She smiled before she left again.  
“What are you doing here?” A voice behind him asked suddenly, making Simon jump.  
“Drinking? Talking to Jenna? Probably dancing?” Lewis turned, his eyes met with Raphael’s, a lazy smirk on his face . “I could ask you the same.”  
“I can do whatever I want.” Leader leaned over the counter, his right hand resting dangerously close to Simon’s body.  
“So can I.” Lewis tried not to drop the character but he was failing miserably.  
He hadn’t noticed it before but Raphael was a really hot guy. Maybe it was the light or the alcohol but he couldn’t resist playing this flirty game with him.  
“Are you gonna answer my question?” Raphael asked raising an eyebrow. “Or maybe you want to talk somewhere else?” Santiago whispered as he leaned in enough for Simon to hear him. His breath ghosting over younger’s neck.  
Simon didn’t know what got into him, he wanted to forget about the outside world, about Clary, about his mother. He wanted to make this night his own and the first that came into his mind was Raphael.  
“And what do you have in mind?” he asked.  
He didn’t got an answer. Instead he felt the leader grabbing his wrist as he pulled him outside of the club and used the speed making the road last seconds before they were in Hotel DuMort.  
“And where is your redhead guard?” Raphael asked sarcastically but Simon was having none of it.  
He pushed Raphael onto the nearest wall as he crashed their lips. At first he thought the other will push him away or even kill him but none of this happened. Instead he felt the leader responding to the kiss immediately, like he predicted it. Maybe he also was overwhelmed by the world but it didn’t matter. What they both wanted was to forget and that’s what they were about to do. Without thinking Simon slipped his hands under Raphael’s shirt, exploring every part of his chest and stomach like he wanted to remember it forever. He felt Santiago gripping his hair so tightly Simon let out a low groan before he was forcefully pulled away, his lips swollen and parted from the kiss, pupils blown with growing lust. Without any word Raphael kissed him again as he started pushing Simon forward his bedroom and somehow managed to close the door behind them before being pinned to the wall again.  
“Simon...” he breathed out as the vampire’s lips left his and started kissing his jaw and neck, Raphael’s fingers clenched on Simon’s hair.  
Lewis sucked on the spot of delicate skin making Santiago rest his head on the wall, eyes closed and lips parted.  
“Dios..” he groaned as he felt Simon’s fangs on his neck. “Por favor... Hágalo...”  
Even though Lewis didn’t know Spanish he didn’t need a translator for this one. He smirked before he letted his fangs sink into the skin.

He didn’t care about consequences. 

The only thing that mattered was their pleasure. 

Simon couldn’t think about anything else but the feeling of his fangs in Raphael’s neck, the taste of his delicious blood and tight grip keeping him in place. His hand ghosted under Santiago’s shirt causing the other to roll his hips, desperate for any friction whenever his hand was close enough to the belt. Feeling slightly overdosed Simon pulled away, licking the blood running down other’s neck before he was back to kissing Raphael hungrily. He letted out a surprised gasp as Santiago bit his lower lip hard enough for blood to come out before he sucked on it. It only lasted seconds when Raphael’s lips moved down Simon’s neck, his fangs touching the skin.  
“Yes...” Simon groaned answering for a silent question before he felt fangs breaking the skin on his neck.  
Simon threw his head back in pleasure, his hand gripped Raphael’s hair, his arching cock begging for any touch as he rolled his hips far enough for their members to touch.  
“Fuck..” he cussed sucking on breath he didn’t need.  
Raphael pulled away for a moment long enough for them to get rid of their shirts as his lips were back on Simon’s. Without a warning he pushed Simon onto his bed as he crawled on top of him but Lewis had other plans. He used his strength and speed so now he was in charge. He rolled his hips again making them both moan. Simon never saw Raphael being in such mess and he could get used to this sight. Simon smirked as he lower himself enough to strip Santiago from his pants before he got rid of his and was back up to meet Raphael’s misted eyes and parted lips. His hand ghosted down Raphael’s torso making his body follow the movement.  
“Dios... Simon... Please...” the leader begged as he bit his lower lip trying really hard not to cum right there.  
He rocked his hips hard enough to catch Simon off guard.  
“Raph...!” he almost screamed.  
He couldn’t take it anymore. Lewis almost ripped Raphael’s boxers while taking then off before he did the same with his. Not waisting any more time he lowered himself down on Raphael’s member, biting his lips as he tried to get used to the feeling. When he did Simon started moving slowly as he leaned down for another sloppy kiss just when Raphael rocked his hips, hitting the right spot.  
“Fuck!” Simon moaned loudly. “Please do it again...” he begged and Raphael would never disobey to the hot mess Simon now was. “Shit! Raphael!” Lewis moaned again as he felt a strong grip on his ass. 

He was ruined but hell he loved that. 

“Dios Simon...” Raphael moaned as Simon took the lead moving even faster.  
They both knew they won’t last long so when Simon felt Raphael filling him up he came untouched as he collapsed on other’s chest.  
“You’ll be the death of me cariño..” Santiago sighed exhausted as Lewis fell by his side.  
“What did we just do.” Simon stared at the celling shocked. “That... was amazing. Can we do it again?”  
“If you want.” Raphael wrapped his arm around Simon and pulled him closer.  
“Does it mean we’re together?” Lewis looked at him.  
“If you want.” Raphael repeated.  
“Yeah... I think I do.” fledgling rested his head on other’s chest.

He didn’t want to think about consequences of this decision. He knew he would have to face them soon but for now it didn’t matter. He wasn’t worried anymore and that’s the only thing he cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tagged MoroccanShadowhunter as a co-creator because they were the one to give me the idea to do another chapter

When Simon opened his eyes he was really thankful for the darkness in the room he was in. He groaned trying to get up but failed miserably.   
“Dios...” he heard a low voice next to him. “What are you doing?”  
“Can you not?” Simon sighed, the headache growing with every word he spoke.   
“Does little fledgling has hangover?” Raphael teased making other turn to face the leader.  
“Rapha....” Lewis started but the silence followed. He didn’t know what to say. “Did you mean it?” He eventually asked.   
Their eyes were on the same level making it hard for him to avoid the contact.  
“Of course cariño.. Why do you even ask that?” Simon could barely hear him but the worry in his voice was obvious.  
“I thought... you know... we were drunk...” Lewis could feel the panic attack taking over him.   
“I would never take advantage on you this way..” Raphael assured as his hand hold Simon’s chick. “Te amo Simon..” he confessed.   
“Why?” This question made Santiago back up his hold. “I mean... when?.. You always hated me...”  
“I never hated you...”  
“Then why...?” Lewis started but other cut him off.  
“I live almost hundred years and no one made me feel the way you do... I was scared... Ever since I was turned I felt like a monster and suddenly out of nowhere a mundane changes my mind.” It was too dark to see but Simon felt like Raphael was close to crying, his voice trembling.   
He did the first thing that came into his mind and before thinking twice his lips found a way to Raphael’s. It felt natural and so intimate Simon wanted to stay like this forever and didn’t want anyone to see other one so vulnerable. Lewis didn’t expect Raphael to kiss back but when he did it he was more than pleased. Soon the comforting kiss turned to something more lustful. Hearing Raphael moan into his lips Simon repositioned himself so now he was sitting on other’s stomach, knees on both sides of his waist. His hand sliding down Raphael’s bare chest when Santiago gripped his hair pulling him even closer. Unconsciously Simon rolled his hips making Raphael moan in frustration, rocking, desperate to get some friction.   
“Si-“ he groaned when other’s lips left his but got cut off by fangs breaking the skin on his neck.   
Simon moved again killing Raphael with all the sensations.   
“Dios.. Please...” older one moaned.   
There was no way he’ll last long if the fledgling will continue what he was doing.   
When Simon didn’t answer he decided to take the matters into his own hands. He flipped them around, breaking the contact of Simon’s fangs and his neck without a warning, making him groan in complain.   
“That’s what you get for teasing me..” Raphael whispered into Simon’s ear.  
He nibbled on Simon's neck and was about to bare his teeth when they heard a loud buzzing coming from the nightstand.  
"What now..." the leader sighed as he reached for the device not moving from his position on top of Simon. "Hello?" he asked without looking at the screen as he hit the speaker button.  
"Hi, it's Magnus." the voice said.  
"It better be something important cause I'm kind of busy." he warned winking at Simon, letting the other move his hands up his hips.  
"I was also but biscuit never asks.." Magnus sighed slightly irritated.  
"What does she want now?" Raphael rolled his eyes making his lover grin.  
"She lost Samuel." Simon wanted to correct him but Santiago covered his mouth with his hand. "Do you maybe know something about it? And please don't lie because she'd never leave us alone."  
Everyone knew that by "us" he meant him and Alec.  
"I may know something.." mexican confessed.   
"I don't wanna know." Magnus cut him off. "Just bring him to my loft so we could go back to our buisness."  
"Give me twenty minutes."   
"I want him here in five. Clary is like a family to me but I'm really not in the mood."  
"Alright." Raphael sighed ending the call. "I'm not done with you." he warned Simon before he got up to put on some clothes.  
"What are we going to say to her?" Lewis asked following the older vampire.  
"The truth. I don't really care about her opinion and she interrupted us in very important situation. I just want to get back here as soon as I can." Raphael answered putting on the dark suit.  
"Formal as always." Simon joked as he pulled on his jeans. "Have you seen my shirt?" he looked around the room.  
"Take something mine." Santiago just suggested like it was nothing.  
Lewis obeyed and they were about to leave when Raphael stopped him.  
"Simon.. Before we go... Can you tell why were you in "The Psychic" yesterday?"  
“You know that moment when everything is going down and you don’t know what to do but at the same time you know the only thing you can do is just observing as it falls because there is no way of saving it?” Simon asked.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Santiago offered.   
“Maybe later.” Lewis smiled sadly. “Now let’s just save Magnus.” 

When they appeared at the loft first thing he felt were strong arms wrapped around him.  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” Clary smiled as she pulled away. “Where have you been? And what is HE doing here?” she looked at Raphael hatefully.  
“I went clubbing and I met Raph...” everyone looked at him in surprise from the nickname.   
“Raph?” Clary choked. “What, are you friends now?”   
“I don’t think friends do things like that.” Simon smirked nervously. “Anyway I’m okay and still undead and I’d want to go back to the hotel now cause I have a killer hangover.”   
He was about to turn when Fray grabbed his arm.   
“You can’t just leave like that. Especially not with him.” She shot a glance at Raphael again what made him bare his teeth.  
“Watch your words redhead.” He hissed.  
“What do you mean by especially?” Simon looked her in the eye.  
“Raphael is a monster and you know that.” She explained.  
“If I remember correctly he helped me through my transition and he was there when I needed someone the most.” He growled at her. “You’re like my sister Clary but I’m not going to let you throw fake accusations at my boyfriend.”   
“I told you to come with us.” She reminded in shock. “You didn’t want to.”   
“I’m sorry to break it but I’m not a Shadowhunter Clary. I don’t belong with you. I’m a vampire. I thought you’d support me especially when I’m finally happy!” He didn’t realize he raised his voice but he was so furious he didn’t mind.  
“I can’t support you being with a monster!” She shouted back making everyone freeze in shock.  
“That’s what you think of me?! That I’m a blood sucking monster?! I’m not the one who makes everyone follow me even if it means death!” He snapped.   
“Okay enough!” Magnus took the matters into his own hands. “Biscuit I want you to leave and take your friends with you. Come back after you cool off because I won’t tolerate any accusations forwards Raphael.” She seemed shocked but eventually obeyed. “And you.” He looked at vampires. “You have my blessing and I’m really happy for you.”  
“Thank you.” Raphael smiled realizing he was squeezing his boyfriend’s hand this whole time. “We’ll be also going.”   
“I’ll talk to her tomorrow.” Bane assured. “She was probably in shock.”   
“Just give her some time.” Simon said. “She has a lot going on.”   
The four just exchanged smiles before vampires disappeared.


End file.
